Diario de cuatro espadas
by El Amor Vence al Odio
Summary: Ganon habia sido vencido, al pasar meses, Link se encuentra con una espada, el la toma, y se divide en cuatro. Las aventuras de estos cuatro heroes, contada por ellos mismos a modo de teatro.
1. Dia 4

**Día 4**

**Diario de cuatro espadas**

Escena 1 "La lucha"

Ahí estabamos nosotros, a espadasos intentando vencer a esa bestia, me di cuenta que la única forma en que lo podríamos matar, seria lanzándole una bomba.

Ese era mi momento, mientras los demás tiraban espadasos sin sentido a esta demoniaca criatura invencible que yo solo podría vencer, se me dio la idea de lanzar una poderosa bomba, Asi que me decidí.

Intentando conservar mi insomnio voluntuoso, tiraba espadasos sin ningún sentido, por lo menos, la vida no lo tiene, note que Rinku y Akahi estaban sacando una bomba, así que hice lo mismo para no destacar.

Osea como que todo andaba bien, yo acababa con el bicho muy rápido con mis espadasos, mientras los otros... Ayudaban. Gracias a que soy perspicaz, me di cuenta que todos estaban pensando en tirar una bomba, así que decidí sobresalir lanzando el boomerang.

Escena 2 "La equivocación"

Ese estúpido, y desde ya inútil de Totemo, acaso no podía tirar una bomba o no hacer nada, es que no lo entiende.

¡Pero acaso es retardado mental! Yo digo, tirar un Bombuch en un momento así, es una cosa, pero arrojar el boomerang, acaso le falta alguna neurona o es que la moda se las consumió.

Tal vez se equivoco, todos lo hacemos, nadie es quien para juzgar que esta bien o que esta mal. No lo culpo, pero podría aver hecho algo para que no perdamos mas corazones. Solo digo.

Hey, No, yo no quería esto, además, perdí varios corazones, tsk, los otros se equivocaron al lanzar una bomba, es su culpa no mia, ósea como iba a pensar que el boomerang volvería con las tres bombas, ósea el bicho les pego a los demás y a mí casi se me caen todos los corazones, ni da esto, todo mal con ellos, re malos amigos.

Escena 3 "La conclusión"

Aunque parezca raro, vencimos, volvimos a intentar, pero esta vez, LOS CUATRO y no tres bombas y un boomerang. A fin y al cabo, era obvio que íbamos a vencer, pero no precisábamos perder tantos corazones.

¡Sí! Lo logre, con ayuda de los chicos, pero yo acabe fácilmente con la criatura malévola, incluso después del daño que recibí gracias a un amigito que siempre anda de violeta.

Lo logramos, ahora puedo dormir.

Obvio que fue re fácil vencerlo, es medio tonto Akahi, tiro la una bomba primero y gasto una bomba, luego, todo de acuerdo a mi plan, todos tiramos una bomba y la criatura se empezó a desvanecer, de el salió una pequeña perla que cayo sobre mi, y como soy muy modesto se la di a Rinku, así el brillo y nos dieron el corazón a cada uno, no me gusta esto de que el sea el personaje principal, ni siquiera convina su ropa, se hace el inteligente por que logro vencer a ganon y nos dio vida con la espada de los cuatro sellos.

Escena Extra "Un de razón"

Probablemente nadie haya entendido nada, Mi nombre es Rinku, el gritón rojo es Akahi, el ya dormido sobre mis pies, es Kanashiao, y nuestro personaje mas destacado y no por ayudar, es Totemo, a causa de que obtuve la espada de los cuatro sellos, ellos salieron de mi cuerpo, y tomaron, para desgracia mia, una actitud cada uno, aunque nadie lo crea, es difícil vivir con uno mismo y mas si uno son cuatro inútiles que cambian de idea cuando uno tiene un plan, por hoy te dejo, mañana escribiré lo que ocurra.


	2. Dia 5

**Día 5**

**Diario de cuatro espadas**

Escena 1 "El premio"

Esta vez, estabamos felices, ya que por aver vencido al enemigo y pasando todo el castillo, nos dieron un regalo, bah, me lo dieron a mí, pero como ya saben, todo lo que yo tengo, lo tienen los chicos.

¡ES SUPER HIPER MEGA INCREIBLE ESTO! Puedo correr de aquí para haya sin siquiera detenerme de tan rápido que voy, es totalmente Extremo.

Que bien, un acelerador de paso, esto solo nos va a llevar más rápido al limite de la vida, es solo apresurar el comienzo de nuestra muerte, pero vamos rápido ahora. :d

Osea, es super genial, ahora puedo alcanzar al pony y puedo correr a la velocidad de ese chico que decía que no puedo correr a su velocidad, voy a lucirme esto.

Escena 2 "El camino"

El tan buen hombre que nos dio las botas, nos dijo que teníamos que ir directo al desierto, no sé para que, pero dijo que nuestro nuevo reto se encontraba alli, y que necesitábamos de estas botas para poder curzarlo y nos las dio.

Ahora es mi momento de brillar, el desierto es el lugar más caluroso de la tierra, así que todo va a estar a mi favor.

Hurra, nos vamos al desierto, sin nada de agua, en un abismo de calor, las botas de aceleración y esto, Rinku es muy directo cuando quiere deshacerse de algo.

No, oye, el desierto es caliente y no hay tiendas donde comprar ropa nueva o casas donde bañarse, ósea no puedo estar sucio hasta que venzamos al enemigo y salgamos de alli, me niego rotundamente.

Escena 3 "El desierto"

Como tenia que pasar, fuimos al desierto, sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los demás.. Sin contar a Akahi, quien me pidió que no llevemos nada de tomar para vivir mas a fondo lo que es estar en un desierto.

Bien merecido, Rinku por fin penso y me hizo caso, no llevo nada de beber, ahora estamos caminando viendo cactus y esos pájaros del desierto, además de los molestos hombres de arena, que no paran de aparecer, yo aquí me siento totalmente fuerte, hasta veo que mis espadasos dan fuego de tan seca que esta mi espada.

Excelente, me deshidrato, ahora puedo ver mas de cerca lo que entiendo por muerte.

Yo, aunque me caigo del calor, fui inteligente y me traje, la crema anti-sol, las gafas, el Mp3 y una botella de 7UP Light, no sé los demás, pero yo aquí, no me voy a morir

Escena 4 "La cueva"

En medio del camino, nos encontramos con un pequeño pasadizo a una cueva, subimos escaleras y nos topamos con un anciano que nos dijo que las bombas servían para explotar paredes, cosa que todo el mundo sabe, encuentro algo sospechoso en lo que dice, así que le dije a los chicos que hay que pensar en un lugar donde poner una bomba.

Me di cuenta de que había que poner una bomba, además quería explotar algo últimamente y después del enemigo del castillo y el mismo castillo que trataba sobre bombas, no hemos explotado nada recientemente, propuse poner una bomba en donde se encontraba el anciano, pero todos negaron con la mirada, muy aguafiestas de su parte.

No hay que hacer daño a la naturaleza, no hay que poner bombas, el mensaje del anciano es basura, hay que seguir el camino y llegar a nuestro destino o no sé, a donde tengamos que ir.

Como soy muy inteligente, fui y puse una bomba abajo, es mas que obvio que es ahí, tan solo piénsenlo, el anciano no tiene buen gusto en su ropa y la verdad, la cueva no esta bien decorada que digamos como para tener un piso de arriba o un cuarto a la izquierda.

Escena 5 "El cuarto de corazón"

Aunque atenta contra el sentido común, lo voy a decir, Totemo tenia razón, puso sin permiso una bomba abajo y abrió otro escondite donde nos encontramos un cuarto de corazón tirado a una esquina del suelo, estoy sin palabras.

Esto fue una total prueba irrefutable de que dios no existe, sino fuese por que me trajeron al desierto, lo estaría ahorcando.

Que buena suerte, espero encontrar por algún lugar una almohada suave y una cama en donde pueda descansar, no tome café hoy y sino lo hago, duermo 19 horas diarias.

Hay veces en que nadie confía en él más inteligente, y todos creen que esta haciendo idioteces o que simplemente no sabe lo que hace, pero esta es la prueba de que soy genial y ellos una baba.

Escena 6 "La piedra"

Bien, ya afuera de la cueva, estabamos buscando la entrada al nuevo castillo o alguna pista que nos guíe a nuestro destino, lo que encontramos fue tres enormes esculturas inamovibles y una piedra con letras imposibles de leer. Búsquenle un sentido ustedes, por que yo no se lo encuentro.

Basura es lo que encontramos, puros hombres de arena que yo solo tuve que acabar, estaría muerto de cansancio sino fuese por este calor.

Hermano no resiste este calor, solo ver un poco al sol, me dan ganas de morirme aquí, además que solo nos encontramos con escaleras bloqueadas por una gran piedra en forma de cara fea.

Osea como que soy el mejor de todos, me encontré un corazón y ahora descubro el camino certero al castillo, totalmente soy muy superior a todos los demás, estoy pensando en convertirme en el personaje principal de esta aventura.

Escena 7 "El libro de Mudora"

Según recuerdo, escuche que en la biblioteca había un libro muy grande que contenía traducción de muchos idiomas, tal vez si vamos y probamos traducirlo aquí, logremos saber que hay que hacer con esas piedras.

El retardado de Rinku dice que volvamos a la ciudad y busquemos un libro, ni loco, yo me quedo acá, donde el sol da mas intensamente que en ningún lado de esta mugrosa de isla.

Ya esta, lo logre, listo. Me morí, le heredo mi escudo a Rinku, él le gusta defenderse, mi espada a Akahi, no dudo que quiera atacar con dos espadas a la vez, mi túnica se la doy a Totemo, el siempre le gusto tener mucha ropa.

Por fin, ya no me aguantaba este desierto, incluso que me puse el –50, además ya se me acabo la 7UP y ya me aburrí de escuchar las mismas 70 canciones de mi Mp3.

Escena 8 "Encontrado"

Al parecer, las ya nombradas botas, si las necesitamos, estabamos en una pequeña biblioteca sin gente. Note que había un libro grande y verde y supuse que era ese el que estabamos buscando, así que corrí hacia la biblioteca para que caiga al suelo, lo hizo, y leí en su portada, que decía "Book of Mudora"

Se ve que el sol si era necesario, aquí me muere de frío, incluso que yo ardo como el infierno, este lugar es un glaciar.

Que mal, me revivieron con un hada, y tuve que despertar. Parece que Rinku esta tramando volver al desierto, quiero creer que no.

Rinku esta loco, correr en una biblioteca, dejar caer varios libros y no levantarlos, por dios, que acaso la conciencia y la moral no existen.`

Escena 9 "Recitar"

Lo que me temía, teníamos que no solo leer lo que dice la piedra, sino que teníamos que decirlo en voz alta.

¿¡QUE! Esta loco si cree que voy a cantar.

Que bien, vamos a cantar. :a

¿Cantar? ¿Yo? ¿Es que la gente perdió el sentido común?

Escena 9 ½

Conejos, Osos, Gatos y cerdos. Den su poder para abrir esta puerta.

¿Quién escribió esto?

Conejos, Osos, Gatos y cerdos. Den su poder para abrir esta puerta.

Voy a matar a Rinku cuando terminemos nuestra aventura.

Conejos, Osos, Gatos y cerdos. Den su poder para abrir esta puerta.

¿Por qué cerdos? ¿No podían ser hámsters? ¿O algo bonito?

Conejos, Osos, Gatos y cerdos. Den su poder para abrir esta puerta.

(Se fue corriendo a un rincón y se encongio entre sus piernas)

Escena 10 "El Castillo"

Nos encontramos con un enorme palacio, esquivamos varios rayos de unas estatuas de lazer, además de las pequeñas criaturas que iban saliendo del suelo y nos atacaban. Fuimos a investigar, nos divinos, yo fui a una habitación, que al entrar, la puerta se cerro a mis espaldas, me encontré con otra estatua y una de esas que nos encontramos en el anterior castillo, puse una bomba y acabe con la estatua, la otra la elimine a espadasos, note que había una llave en una antorcha, la moví muy fuerte y cayo al suelo. La tome y salí de ese lugar.

¡Bien! Me encontré con una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, me di cuenta que no la iba a poder abrir a la fuerza, pero luego me retracte, la golpee con todas mis fuerzas, pero no funciono, así que intente otra vez, pero simplemente rompí un poco el cerrojo, así que decidí no hacer mas. Cambie de opinión, así que volví, la empuje mas, después empece a darle espadasos, logre romper la puerta, pero el cerrojo quedo dañado y dudo que se pudiese pasar, así que me fui.

Me tire al suelo a dormir apenas los demás se fueron, de la nada salieron varias criaturas, y me defendí, no las mate, me da pena quitarle la vida a unos pobres animales, mire el mapa que se fue abriendo paso a nuevas facetas, al parecer los chicos han avanzado en la cueva.

Osea, fui corriendo, un ojo malo me pego y le tire una jarra, no murió, pero quedo débil así que me fui, vi la salida del castillo, así que me escabullí para salir y peinarme, me encontré con una puerta falta, que me llevo a un cuarto donde había una gran estatua gris de mi, y ósea estaba genial, saque mi teléfono celular y comenze a sacarle fotos, en un momento vi que se movió, así que le dije que se quede quieto, por que ósea, ni da que salgan borrosas las fotos, pero al rato recordé que las estatuas no se mueve, entonces le dije que si se seguía moviendo le iba a pegar, pero no hizo caso, y siguió moviéndose, entonces deje de sacarle fotos, La ultima se la di con flash, y se salió de la piedra en que estaba, luego me dijo que lo había despertado de su sueño eterno, me dijo que me lo agradecía, y yo le respondí que de nada, pero él me dijo que si me veía de nuevo me mataría, y eso me hizo enojar, así que le dije que se Valla, que no le iba a hablar, por que me enoje, y me pregunto si quería pelear, pero le dije que no, salí de la habitación, y Ah, encontré un cofre muy grande, pero estaba cerrado, así que le deje un colgante, para no olvidar, volví a la habitación principal como acordamos.

Escena 10 ½ "La tormenta del desierto"

Volví a la entrada principal, me encontré con Kanashiao tirado en el suelo hablando con Totemo, quien andaba jugando con su celular, fui a preguntarles que habían encontrado, y me respondieron que casi nada, Totemo me dijo que no había encontrado nada interesante, y Kanashiao dijo que encontró la habitación de un gran cofre, yo les conté lo que había visto y lo de la llave que me había encontrado.

No, no me perdí, simplemente que no recuerdo taan bien como era el camino, estaba en una habitación vacía, que llevaba a otra habitación, me encontré con algo que si que da miedo, pero a mi no, me encontré conmigo mismo, pero gris, un poco transparente, entonces lo ataque, quien se cree que es para ser igual a mi, el prácticamente no se defendió a mis golpes, y apenas clave mi espada en su estomago, el se desvaneció instantáneamente, me di vuelta tranquilo, pero lo vi ahí, volví a atacarlo, y volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez

Hizo un movimiento antes de desaparecer, después volvió a aparecer, pero aunque lo siguiese matando, volvía a aparecer, pero cada vez era un poco más difícil matarlo, en un momento me llego a combatir los espadasos, así que me canse, y simplemente le tire una bomba, la cual el ni siquiera se movió al residiría, dudo que la haya percibido, desapareció otra vez, pero esta, no volvió a aparecer, al parecer ya lo había vencido, fui directo a esa puerta que se encontraba al otro lado, y me encontré con un gran cofre, cerrado... Empece a forzarlo, con la espada, con las manos, pero nada, entonces pense en quemar la cerradura, pero no funciono de mucho, el fuego se extinguió rápidamente, así Que me quede ahí intentando forzarlo.

Le dije a Rinku que había visto una habitación con un cofre, ya que en el mapa aparecía eso, él ni se dio cuenta, y mucho menos el que haya visto esa habitación, entonces él sugirió que vallamos a la ciudad a buscar mas provisiones, ya que las nuestras estaban totalmente agotadas misteriosamente.

Al parecer me habían llegado 2 mensajes que eran, uno de la tonta de saria, pidiéndole a Rinku que le diga como esta y cuando iba a ir a visitarlo, y otro era sobre una promo que se participaba dando 100 rupias por castillo que entras, y hay posibilidad de conseguir ropa nueva, así que me sume, ah y Rinku quería que vallamos a la ciudad, pero eso no importa.

Escena 11 "La vuelta"

Apenas llegamos a la ciudad nos encontramos con un guardia que nos persiguió a los cuales tuvimos que derrotar, le preguntamos que hacia por aquí, y nos dijo que un ladrón estaba en el pueblo y que habían llamado mas seguridad. Decidí que nos quedaríamos hasta que acabemos con ese "Ladrón" o por lo menos descubramos quien es.

¡¿QUÉ ME IMPORTA LA CIUDAD Y SUS CIUDADANOS? ¿Por que debemos de preocuparnos por gente que al vernos llama a los guardias?

Esto se pone divertido, los misterios siempre me animan, espero que sea real.

Con esto de un ladrón, el concurso se va a retrasar, y la verdad, no me gusta esperar, y menos si estamos hablando de algo de ropa, creo que voy a pedir una Túnica rosa o un teñido de esta misma, pero tengo que pensármelo, mis ojos son azules y el violeta me convina pero me gustaría variar mas los colores, además, este escudo de madera, y esta espada gris me son un fastidio.

Escena 12 "El ladrón"

Preguntamos a varias personas en toda la ciudad, pero la mayoría fueron corriendo a sus casas y llamaron guardias que tuvimos que batir en varios combates, logramos alcanzar a un chico que corría a la misma velocidad que las botas pegaso, el nos contó que tiene un hermano que es mucho mas rápido que el, y que se dedica a tomar cosas prestadas, le preguntamos donde esta normalmente y nos dijo que en una cueva alado de la ciudad, donde normalmente yace el alma del espíritu de la magia oscura. A eso fuimos todos corriendo a ese lugar, donde nos encontramos dos grandes paredones que no dudamos que necesitaríamos el martillo para destruirlo, así que les propuse a los chicos el ir al mundo oscuro y en el primer templo recoger el martillo otra vez, pero ellos ni siquiera me prestaron atención.

Si llegamos a encontrar a ese ladrón, lo voy a masacrar a golpes, como se atreve a hacerme perder el tiempo que puedo estar pasando abajo del sol total.

No dudo que encontremos otra forma de entrar a esa cueva, ya que alado del pozo donde se encuentra hay una puerta, obviamente si vamos a un lugar mas alto adentro de la misma mazmorra seguro encontraremos otro pozo que nos lleve al mismo lugar.

Ya me disidí, voy a pedir una túnica rosa y un cambio de lock, por que esta imagen de elfo feo y zaparrastroso esta totalmente fuera de onda y no es nada genial, saben, no puedo seguir andado por ahí con ropa del siglo pasado, es poco ético.

Escena 13 "El premio"

Les dije a los chicos que nos dividiríamos en dos grupos, yo y Kanashiao fuimos juntos hacia la cueva que se encontraba alado del pozo, y Totemo y Akahi fueron al otro lado de la ciudad a buscar algún pozo o alguna entrada a cueva. Al parecer hay una gran puerta muy gruesa que tapa el camino hacia el otro lado de la cueva, lo bueno es que confirmamos que el se encontraba alli, ya que vimos por los pequeños cerrojos varias cosas de la gente del pueblo que dicen averla perdido, y además, hay alguien ahí, y dudo que en toda la ciudad alguien mas tenga un martillo o algo que pueda llevarlo a entrar en ese pozo. Asi que solo tenemos que saber como entrar.

No me puedo creer que accedí a esto, no hay nada en toda la ciudad, lo máximo que encontré fue una gran roca que no pudimos sacar del camino, Además de muchas rocas y guardias, espero que esto no retrase nuestro viaje.

Me parece que poniendo 3 bombas en puntos estratégicos la puerta seguro la destruiríamos pero tal vez causemos daño a toda la estructura de la cueva y probablemente haremos un derrumbe, es preferible buscar otra entrada.

Me dijeron que tengo que mandar otros dos mensajes para seguir participando, pero se me acaba el crédito, creo que voy a pedir un cell prestado, digo, no quiero perderme este concurso, la verdad, necesito un cambio de lock.


End file.
